My Kagome
by Kagome-tsuki
Summary: Kagome is Inuyasha’s slave bought by Inuyasha’s father for a gift......... now she has to get use to her new life.
1. prolouge

I own none of the characters *cries* I wish I owned Inuyasha

My Kagome

Prolouge

By: Kagome

AN: Ok I know this is copying a stories name but mine is waaaaaaaaaaaay different then the other one.

********************************************************************************************* 

**Inuyasha the son of a powerful lord, Hojou a hanyou?, and Kagome a young happy girl untill one night........**.....

Kagome was out in the field picking herbs for her sick mother, her Ojii-san was doing his best to keep her well and her little brother assited their Ojii-san. Kagome picked the last herb and ran to her families hut. Kagome while running saw the prettiest flower she had ever seen. Kagome stopped to pick the flower and bring it home to her mother. Kagome picked the flower and put it in her basket and ran home. 

Kagome got to the hut and what she saw almost killed her. Her hut was on fire and no one could get out the fire had blocked all the ways. Kagome called to her brother who was trapped in his room. 

"Souta! Souta! Listen to me! You have to climb out the window!" Kagome dropped her basket and ran to her brothers window.

"Kagome it's to high!" Souta called from under the window

"No do what you use to when you ran away!" Kagome was the only one who knew about Souta trying to run away.

"Ok!" Souta yelled

Souta jumped and clinged onto the window. Souta climbed up the wall and jumped out the window into Kagome's arms. Kagome and Souta just watched the house burn down with their family in it and there was nothing they could do.

Kagome and Souta fell asleep on the outside of their burned down house. Kagome and Souta had heard horses galloping. 

"Souta.........its's the slavers we have to run." Kagome whispered and tried not to draw their attention.

"Ok sis.........." Souta whispered and stood up.

Kagome stood up next to Souta and they began to run. The slavers saw them running into the dark forest and followed them. Kagome noticed that they were beging followed and threw Souta into a bush so he would not be found. Kagome felt something grab her arm and she was lifted into the air. Kagome was tossed into a cage and was knocked unconsious. Souta watched quietly as his sister was taken away.

AN: ok it was short but that was the prolouge.......how was it? review! arigato!

SAYONARA!


	2. 1

I don't own Inu-tachi.........

My Kagome

Chapter 2

By: Kagome

AN: I don't have many reviews...........maybe cause people are at school but I'll still update as much I can but please REVIEW arigato! 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

Awaking in a carage in a cage Kagome was taken to a slave bidding area and was bought by a very rich Lord, Kagome is brought to a palace following the orders of Inuyasha her master.

Kagome awoke in a cage on her way to a slave camp. Kagome saw that she was the only one in the cage and took no mind to it. The carrage stopped as they arrived at the camp. Kagome watched the many wealth lords enter the area where they buy slaves.

Kagome was lifted out of the cage and was carried into a room. Kagome was handed a raggy kimono that slaves wear. Most slaves were humans and many lords and ladies were demons. Kagome quickly changed into the raggy kimono. As soon as Kagome was changed into the kimono she was dragged out to the bidding area. 

Kagome was placed on a table and the bidding began. Kagome saw many demons in the room. Kagome looked around the room and 1 sertan demon caught her eye. He was a hanyou sliver hair and ears on the top of his head.

~A inu hanyou most likely~ Kagome thought as she looked around the room a again.

Another hanyou caught her eye. This time he was a neko hanyou with cat ears and a tail. 

"100!" Kagome heard someone shout out while she was lost in thought.

Inuyasha was looking at this new girl that was brought up. He noticed that she looked at him. 

"Inuyasha how about this one?" Inuyasha's father asked

"Yes Inuyasha she seems good........." Inuyasha's mother commented 

"I don't care............I guess I like this one better that the first one.........." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"1,000!" Inuyasha's father called out

The man at the front then took Kagome away at Inuyasha's fathers bid. Inuyasha smirked to himself he had beat that neko hanyou. Hojou........Inuyasha's rival. 

Kagome was taken out to the front and had to wait for the bidding to end. Kagome had a sign placed around her neck. When the bidding had ended the same hanyou that had caught her eye walked up to her. 

"I am Inuyasha, your master you will call me by master or Inuyasha-sama you will do as I say, you will not talk unless I speak to you, what is your name?" Inuyasha said as he examined Kagome

"My name is Kagome, Inuyasha-sama" Kagome said quietly

"Come....." Inuyasha said as he turned around

Inuyasha led Kagome to his carage. He had Kagome sit across from him and they were taken to the palace.

AN: Short I know but anyway review! arigato!

SAYONARA!


	3. 2 EDITING

I don't own Inuyasha-tachi

Chapter 2

My Kagome

I don't own Inuyasha-tachi

Chapter 2

My Kagome

By: Kagome

AN: Ok heres the next chap!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**They arrive at the palace, and Kagome recives her first order......to stay put.**

The carage arrived at the palace. Inuyasha got out of the carage and motioned for Kagome to get out. Kagome climbed out of the carage, dreading the look of the palace.

~They might kill me if I run away.......it's best not to then......~ Kagome thought silently as she followed Inuyasha who was leading her to his room.

"Kagome you will be sleeping in my room, on the floor......no complaining, not that you want to, we have such horrible punishments for disbehaving." Inuyasha smirked at the look on Kagome's face, pure fright.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha continued to smirk.

"Good, so you don't have to clean or anything, you just follow my biddings, no matter what." Inuyasha said as he walked to the door. "Stay here....." Inuyasha ordered as he left the room closing the door.

Kagome sat on the floor wondering what the next days would be like.

AN: REALLY short ok? well I need some ideas please make some and I'll use 'em and Inuyasha will fall inlove with Kagome, I just need to know what should happen before he realizes and after that I think I got some good ideas, so please review, arigato!


	4. Chap 2 the real chap

I do no own the Inuyasha characters, if I did, I would not be writing this.

My Kagome

Chap 2

By: Kagome

A/N: Here is chap 2, though labeled 4, enjoy the edited version.

The carriage arrived at the palace, Inuyasha got out of the carriage and motioned for Kagome to get out. Kagome climbed out of the carriage, dreading the look of the palace, it filled her with a sudden sickness, knowing that she was going to live here as a slave. If she was not a slave, she wouldn't find this place so bad. But seeing as that wouldn't happen anytime soon, the feeling only increased. She groaned at the sight, not only knowing the thought punishment for running away, she'd have a damn hard time at if she tried...

--They might kill me if I run away.......it's best not to then...... but.... they still could do worse for disobeying..... I..... shouldn't risk it....-- Kagome thought as she followed Inuyasha to his room, stabbing a glare at his back, wondering what her first order from him would be.

"Kagome you will be sleeping in my room, on the floor......no complaining, not that you want to, we have such horrible punishments for misbehaving." he said, still not facing Kagome, "And don't glare like that. Your face may get stuck that way and you'd be punished whenever you looked at someone." Inuyasha smirked at the look on Kagome's face, pure fright.

Kagome nodded wondering how her master had seen the look on her face, he hadn't even turned around. She'd have to watch herself to make sure that he wasn't looking when she did anything offending to him, not that she would or anything. Inuyasha continued to smirk at Kagome's shock, he'd have to find a way to bug her like that more often. He walked to the door, looking at Kagome still.

"Good, so you don't have to clean or anything, you just follow my bidding, no matter what." he said as he stepped out of the room, "Stay here....." Inuyasha ordered as he left, not saying where he'd be, not that he needed to. He could do whatever he wanted when he wanted, Kagome just didn't have that freedom. She stared at the door until he left, thinking over the meaning of "Stay here". Of course it meant stay, but did it mean be in the same position? She sighed, she wouldn't move....

She looked at the ground, looking at the detail of the wood, thinking about what the next few days would be like. More like the rest of her life.... she released another sigh. She wouldn't have to worry about cleaning or anything unless Inuyasha ordered it. She'd have to do anything he ordered, what if he was a hentai? She shook her head, it wasn't likely that he was, but who would know? She sighed once more, and let her thoughts wander to else where.

The flower, it struck her. It was all that flowers fault, if she hadn't stopped for it, she'd have died when the flames struck her families hut. She groaned, why did fate be so cruel and take her family from her? Was it? That she was destined to be here? But as what? A simple slave? Or something more? How could she become something more when there was nothing to become..... unless, she married one of the lord's. She only knew Inuyasha out of the whole household, not any other slaves or anyone. She gave a small sigh as Inuyasha walked back into the room with a smirk, "Good job." he said, reffering to her not moving at all, "But the sighing, just has to go..." he said grabbing her by the arm, "Your punishment will be recived after dinner--- WHAT is your problem?!" he yelled throwing Kagome to the ground and tending to the offended arm. Kagome had sunken her teeth into Inuyasha's flesh, one for hurting her, and two, she didn't know why. But she felt good about it until she noticed the figure behind Inuyasha, his father. She didn't move nor did she speak. But she did allow Inuyasha to lift her off the ground once more.

At dinner was different, Kagome was given a plate of food and was told to bring it to Inuyasha, she brought it to him alright. Right on his pants, she didn't care, as long as his life was hell right now. She didn't notice the glares Inuyasha was recivng from his father and brother. She just felt proud of herself, she was slipping by without punishment, Inuyasha was too cowardly to punish her. That was his downfall, she'd be out of this house in no time if all the family members were like this.

At the end of dinner, Kagome slept on the floor, though she moved onto the bed. Inuyasha left and allowed her to have her space, not even noticing his father's watchful eyes in the room.

For the rest of the week, it was all the same. Kagome causing havoc to Inuyasha's life, and his father, was getting sick of it. After dinner, with Inuyasha washing his hair and Kagome in his room, he moved quickly to the bathroom where Inuyasha was, "Inuyasha.... you need to control your slave. Whip her, beat her, whatever you please. Just do something, if this continues..... who knows what could happen. And I forbid you to have any freedom until your slave is punished and has some sign that she had been. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, perfectly...." he said softly, he didn't want to do this... he admired Kagome's ablility to forget about the rules that had been set for her, but this was the last straw for his father. He personally didn't mind, as long as he could have some fun watching her agrivated face when he accepted that she spilled his dinner all over him. He could tell that she was trying to find away to get away from this house, "Sorry my Kagome.... youir mine now." is what he'd tell himself everytime she had done something, now.... it was his time to take acttion.

He walked up to his room, taking calm normal strides, listening to the thumping of his feet on the ground, "forgive me..." he whispered to himself before he reached the door. A thin whip in his hand as he entered the room, "Kagome." he said firmly to the sleeping ningen.

She didn't move, she was asleep and drowning him out, she was asleep on his bed, and he needed to punish her. He sighed and grabbed her arm, throwing her to the ground, "Kagome, you are to be punished, and you will not be forgiven." he said, stating the words that his father had taught him as a child, "Yes..... Inuyasha-sama." she said softly bowing her head.

--Now he punishes me, I.... was going to stop, but I'm afraid I must by force....-- she says to herself looking at Inuyasha with careful eyes, but why now? she asks as a loud crack is heard. Her eyes widened at the sudden pain on her shoulder, a scream left her lips with the pain, "Kagome...." he said as he tied a towel around her mouth, "NO screaming."

Five more cracks were hear as well as the whip hitting flesh, after the fifth crack, he dropped the whip and swept Kagome into his arms. He set her trembling figure on the bed and held her close, bitting on her neck gently. As he drew blood, he looked at Kagome who seemed to be frozen, what Inuyasha had done was unexpected and she wouldn't understand till later. The bite mark, it'd explain it's self over time. Hopefully to Kagome soon enough, but right now, it was for her protection...... he had noticed the looks that all the other youkai had given her, even his father... it was as if youkai were drawn to her. But they would not have her, "After all..... she's my Kagome." he whispered to himself as he lay Kagome on the ground.

The next day, Kagome awoke and sat down by the bed, watching Inuyasha sleep, Finding him a whole new person. She bowed deeply when he awoke and she followed him out of the room, even to the bathroom. She stood at the door, ignoring the glances of the other slaves walking around. They all were staring at the sight of the cut kimono, the redness of the tint that stained the kimono that was of perfect white.

The whole day went by without so much as one disaterous event, Kagome was silent, and Inuyasha did't talk to her. Figuring she was mad about the bite mark, but no one had noticed it. He sighed softly, which earned the stare of his father, "I see she is better behaved than before, good job." he said with a smile to his youngest son,

"I don't see why you got him---" Sesshomaru started to speak but was waved off by their father, "Yes, she is.... Thank you..." was all Inuyasha said, staring at his food. No longer caring to eat.

"Come, Kagome." he said as he rose to his feet, forgetting to ask to be excused, but, it wasn't really needed, since everyone seemed to leave the table without permission. Inuyasha headed up to his room, feet making small thumps of his aggrivation, "You know Kagome......"


	5. Chapter 3

My Kagome

Chap 3

By: Kagome

A/N: Here is the next chap Hope you all enjoy!

"You know Kagome......" Inuyasha said looking to the girl that followed him, "I'm sorry...." he said speaking softly, not wanting her to hear him apologize, but then again, he wanted her to. Kagome's eyes fell upon Inuyasha's eyes, full of confusion and worry. She said nothing as he spoke, though she was confused as to why he apologized. Walking to his room once more she gave a small shiver of fear at the sigh of the whip on the ground, he still had yet to pick up the thing and it caused her to be fearful.

Closing the door behind Kagome, he stared at her, "My father said you were out of hand Kagome.... and he doesn't want that...." he said laying on the bed, falling asleep, partly. Kagome sat on the bed, thinking a bit --maybe.... he isn't so bad....-- she thought with a small smile, mentally.

"Inuyasha? Why are you so stubborn?" she asked softly, out loud on accident, she gave a small sigh and sat next to the bed. "Because.... my mother..... killed......" Inuyasha's tired voice said which earned a gasp of surprise, and then, a small fit of laughter, "Master Inuyasha speaks in his sleep...." she said with a smile before it faded, --his mother... was killed?-- she thought before laying down.

--Was it the same people who killed my family? But... why?-- she thought as sleep soon consumed her tired form, Inuyasha smirked slightly and looked at the sleeping Kagome, brushing some hair from her face he whispered, "My Kagome....." before falling to sleep.

The next day, Kagome awaited Inuyasha to wake up, though, she would say nothing about last night, how he had talked in his sleep, "Good morning Master Inuyasha...." she said softly as she saw one of the amber eyes open. Inuyasha looked at her with a dazed sleep look, as if he were about to tell her something very secretive. As Inuyasha's mouth opened slowly, Sesshomaru bursted into the room, almost breaking down the door, glaring at both Inuyasha and Kagome, "Get up _brother_," he hissed, "Have you forgotten that we meet with the Lords of the East, North, and South today? Or have you forgotten?" he asked his own cold amber eyes falling on Kagome as he walked to her, grabbing her with the arm with much speed Kagome only registered what had happened a few seconds after, almost a minute. Inuyasha sprung up and glared at Sesshomaru, daring him to hurt Kagome, knowing perfectly well that he'd attack his brother for hurting _his_ Kagome.

Sesshomaru, of course, was amused by the reaction of his brother, he smirked behind his emotionless mask and dug his claws into Kagome's arm, earning a cry, for being scared and hurt. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes fell to Inuyasha who sprang from the bed to retrive Kagome, yet, failed as Sesshomaru dodged, squeezing Kagome's arm tighter, earning a small cry of pain. With the force of being dragged suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes widened as the kimono of Kagome's slid off her shoulders enough to show the mark that he had made. Sesshomaru growled, leaving the room and taking Kagome with him.

Inuyasha sprung up from the ground once more and hurried out the door to save Kagome from whatever Sesshomaru had planned for her, seeing as, she wasn't allowed to be mated to a Lord. Yet, Kagome had no idea herself, and it was his fault for marking her so soon, but, perhaps, it was a good thing for her. Seeing as, his father had been eyeing her, and he wanted no one to touch her, only him.... Shaking the thoughts from his head he ran to Sesshomaru's room, but was stopped by his father before he could even get close. Another conversation about finding a mate, and at the worst time for Inuyasha....

Sesshomaru threw Kagome into his room, hearing a cry as she hit the wall, of course, hitting on of the areas where she had been whipped. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with pain in her chocolate brown eyes, which was ignored by the youkai, "How dare you, slave, mate with my brother!" he hissed at Kagome, rising a whip to punish her if she did not admit, he could tell if she lied... "I-I... didn't..... all I remember is him whipping me.... then biting me in the neck...." she said softly bowing her head, waiting for the impact of the whip, alas, it never came. Sesshomaru gave a small 'feh' or huff, Kagome couldn't tell, "Whatever...." he said looking at Kagome with he same cold amber eyes, "You are sercing the Lords today, and no complaining, if you don't complain, your punishment will be mild, your wearing this," he said tossing her a short (about the length of a school fuku, just a bit shorter), "W-wh--" Kagome started but was cut short at Sesshomaru raising his hand, she glared at Sesshomaru as he closed the door, not leaving her to change. Slipping off the kimono, her back toward Sesshomaru, giving him a clear shot for the whip, he snapped it once and forced it upon Kagome's back, making her bite her lip and pray not to scream.

Gagging her next and forcing her to te ground made her body freeze, and small tears fell down her cheeks, only to be saved by Inuyasha's father, calling Sesshomaru out of his room. Slipping her arms out from the bounds she untied the gag and began to cry onto her knees. Inuyasha, now finished with the long conversation walked back up the stairs and to Sesshomaru's room, seeing Kagome crying naked on the ground, he growled very lowly and walked to Kagome, pulling her into a small hug, making sure that no one was around. Kagome gave a small sniff once she had finished crying, no one had said a word, since Inuyasha didn't want her to think about what had happened, though he knew that Sesshomaru didn't do anything to harm her innocence.

Inuyasha gently ran one clawed finger down her back, feeling the place Sesshomaru had whipped, he whinced a bit at the thought and hugged Kagome before whispering, "Get dressed Kagome....." he rose to his feet, and left her to get dressed. After slipping on the kimono, she walked out of the room unsure, as she walked down the stairs, the first of the Lords had arrived... a small shiver ran down her spine, --I'm as good as dead......--


	6. Chapter 4

My Kagome

Chap 4

By: Kagome

--I'm dead.... I'm dead.....-- Kagome thought at the sight of the Lords coming in, all she managed was a small 'eep' before Inuyasha walked over to her, leading her out of the room, not wanting the Lords to see her dressed like this, but, he knew perfectly well that she was to be used.... for serving and, well, entertainment of the youkai against his will. His father made all the new slave females do it.... and she couldn't be spared. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Whatever you do Kagome..... do not follow a Lord if he wants you to....." he said softly so that only she could hear him. He turned around and walked back to the lords, mentally cursing them all, he hated gatherings like this, more now that he had claimed Kagome.

Hojou, the next one to enter, shoved past Inuyasha to find Kagome, only earning a growl from the hanyou, "What are you looking for? Hojou ?" he hissed before Kikyou walked up to Inuyasha, "Lord In--" she was cut off as Inuyasha shoved her away, "Kagome...." he said, as she came back, trying to ingore Hojou, who had just tried to make a move on her, "Go rest a bit, you may come back down when the Lord calls you," she gave a small nod and hurried past the Lords and up the stairs, and into Inuyasha's room to rest. She only decided to listen to him, well, actually, she knew that he was being serious, and, he was the only one she could trust in a house full of soon to be drunken(or so she belived)Taiyoukai.

A small shiver ran down her spine before she laid herself ontop of Inuyasha's bed, wrapping herself in the blankets and furs, falling asleep with the scent of Inuyasha around her, though, unknown to her, she had found the scent of him comforting, because, he had helped her, apologized, and well, saved her from her doom, for a temporary amount of time.

As the Taiyoukai, of the North, Kouga, South Tsumoto(o.O couldn't think of anything else), and the East Naraku. They had, well some had brought their sons, if they had any. From the North, Kouga had brought no son, no children of his own due to him lacking a mate, South, Hojou... and East, no children for the same reason as the North. All the Lords went to the dining hall, awaiting the meal that would be brought to them while they dicussed issues of the lands, and, well, talking about suitors, if the Lords had dauthers and ect.

The two sons (since Sesshomaru was the more mature of the two and was now called a Taiyoukai......) that were there, Inuyasha and Hojou, well, and his slave, Kikyou, who was currently gawking around Inuyasha, trying to get him to notice her. But he and Hojou were caught in a stare down, "Inuyasha!" was his father's voice, Inuyasha shot a glare at Hojou and left, allowing Hojou to follow Kagome up the stairs.

She was sleeping peacefully, letting out a relaxed sigh, she rolled onto her side, "Inuyasha.....sama....." she sighed softly in her sleep, still surrounded by his scent, which caused ease to her mind about the Taiyoukai that were in the kitchen on the first floor. Hearing the door open slowly, feet steps making their way to the bed, she acted asleep still, the kimono tightly on her shoulders, preventing the vision of the mark. Softly, she felt lips against hers, curiosity coursed through her veins, she dare not open her eyes, in fear of scaring Inuyasha in knowning that she was awake, but, what if the person kissing her lips softly was not the one she had thought it to be?

Opening her eyes slowly, her hand twitched, instantly, her hand was on the cheek of the one who had kissed her, pain was stinging her hand, as well was a red mark on the cheek of Hojou. She sat up quickly and gave a small bow but uttered no apology, it was just.... wrong to do that to someone, but she had no choice in the matter.

Inuyasha, having heard the slap that almost echoed through the whole house, ran up to where the sound was produced, to find Kagome's hand on Hojou's cheek, before she gave a small bow, Inuyasha gave a snort of laughter to Hojou, "She doesn't want you cat ," he said with a low growl, walking over to Kagome and Hojou. Snatching Kagome up from the bed, he growled at Hojou, setting Kagome behind him to sheild her from Hojou.

Just as the two were about to kill one another, Sesshomaru burst into the room, yet again.... Snatching Kagome from behind Inuyasha, "Hey!" the two (Inuyasha and Hojou) yelled in usion, "Hey!" they yelled once more pointing at one another, "Shut it _hairball_!" Inuyasha growled toward Hojou as he spoke, "Why don't you _flea bag_!" Hojou yelled in response, neither noticed Sesshomaru slowly leaving. Inuyasha growled more, "Look who's talking!"

Finally, getting fed up with their childish fight, Sesshomaru left with the struggling Kagome, a clawed hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming. He stepped down the stairs slowly, finally reaching the room he intended on taking her to. He threw her in without a second thought. The taiyoukai looked at her, sending shivers down her spine. Oh, how she hated the feeling of their hungry eyes watching her every movement..... She rose uneasily to her feet, walking slowly over to the sake plate that rested on the ground not too far from the door, slowly, she walked to each taiyoukai, placing cups near each one of them, filling it with the sake.

Finally, Inuyasha slammed into the room, furry on his face, snatching Kagome from off the ground, causing her to gasp in sudden fear and drop the sake bottle to the ground. He sat down with her in his lap, nuzzling her neck, gently nipping every now and then, causing the Taiyoukai watching to fum in anger at the hanyou. The kimono slipped a bit, revealing the mark that Inuyasha had made, they then stopped their anger and continued their conversation that they were having before. Inuyasha's father of course was struck with interest.

Two pairs of eyes watched from the door angrily.......


End file.
